08 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3001 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3216); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33,Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 8 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Snobs - odc. 1 (Snobs) 23'; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); reż.:Ralph Strasser; wyk.:Indiana Evans, Ross Pirelli, Mathew Waters, Brooke Callaghan, Ella Roberts; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jedyneczka - Kraina najbliższa naszemu sercu - tu jest nasz Dom; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 5/156 (Teletubbies, season I Painting with our hands and feet); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Sali Mali - Jesienne liście odc.6 (Autumn Leaves); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Zagubieni II - odc. 1 (ep.1; Man Of Science, Man Of Faith) 41'; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); wyk.:Maggie Grace, Malcolm David Kelley, Josh Holloway, Yunjin Kim, Evangeline Lilly, Jorge Garcia, Michelle Rodriguez, Harold Jr. Perrineau, Terry O'Quinn, Emilie de Ravin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1124; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 732; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Zagubieni II - odc. 2 (ep.2; A Drift); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Zwierzę - mój przyjaciel? odc. 78; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Mistrzostwa Europy w karate tradycyjnym; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 14:55 Był taki dzień - 8 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3002 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3217); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne ; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Savannah - odc.1 (Savannah ep.1) 43'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); wyk.:Robyn Lively, Jamie Luner, Shannon Sturger, Ray Wise, David Gail, Paul Satterfield, Beth Toussaint; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sąsiedzi - "Telepatia"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Baśnie poety 193 (Poet's Storybook); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Niesamowita McCoy (Real McCoy) 100'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Russell Mulcahy; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Val Kilmer, Zach English, Terence Stamp; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Ring; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Bounty (Bounty, The) 126'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Roger Donaldson; wyk.:Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Edward Fox, Liam Neeson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Był taki dzień - 8 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów (Romy and Michele`s High School Reunion) 88'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:David Mirkin; wyk.:Lisa Kudrow, Mira Sorvino, Vincent Ventresca; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Kolarstwo: Tour de Pologne - skrót; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Był taki dzień - 8 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 79/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 79); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - odc 5/26 Skradziona piramida (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep El robo de la piramide); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.54, Za głosem serca; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25 10:55 Panorama 10:59 Pogoda 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 177 (202) Królowa kuchni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 3/20 (87) Ulica marzeń (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Street of Dreams); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Zatoka Jervis - Podwodna arka Noego (L'arche De Jervis) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 4/57 (Allo, Allo s.1 ep.4); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dzień Dobrej Wiadomości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Dubidu - odc. 11; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dzień Dobrej Wiadomości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Wiedźmy odc. 8/13 - Włoski łącznik; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Księżycowa zatoka (The King and Queen of Moonlight Bay) 84'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Sam Pillsbury; wyk.:Sean Young, Tim Matheson, Edward Asner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Dzień Dobrej Wiadomości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Dzień Dobrej Wiadomości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 "Dla mnie bomba!" Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki - Wielki Finał - starcie pierwsze ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Podróże z żartem - Brazylia (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 1/13 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Ryszard Brylski; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Katarzyna Figura, Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Agnieszka Warchulska, Rafał Królikowski, Michał Lesień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (81); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Dzień Dobrej Wiadomości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Namiętności (Up Close and Personal) 119'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Jon Avnet; wyk.:Robert Redford, Michelle Pfeiffer, Joe Montegna, Dedee Pfeiffer, Miguel Sandovan; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Czwarta władza - odc. 1/4 44'; serial sensacyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Jacek Borcuch, Paweł Królikowski, Joanna Liszowska, Maria Rybarczyk, Dorota Ficoń, Marek Bargiełowski, Andrzej Zieliński, Jarosław Sokół; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Hity na czasie - Płock (cz.2); program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7.00 Adam i Ewa (148) - serial 7.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (89) - serial 8.30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.30 TV Market 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich (102) - serial 11.15 Prowokacja 11.45 Samo życie (749) - serial 12.30 Super Express Live 13.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (90) - serial 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (338) - serial 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (229) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Exclusive 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (339) - serial 18.45 Pogoda 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (2) - komedia, Polska 1969, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krystyna Borowicz 21.10 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Nieustraszeni - reality show 23.30 Biznes Wydarzenia, Pogoda 23.50 Omen 2 - horror, USA 1978, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. William Holden, Lee Grant, Jonathan Scott-Taylor 2.20 Dziewczyny w bikini 3.50 Love TV 5.20 BoomBox 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Uwaga! 6.00 Telesklep 6.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (3/14) - serial 7.35 Firma 8.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (673) - serial 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (4/14) - serial 15.00 Cena marzeń (10/115) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.15 Suma wszystkich strachów - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2002, reż. Phil Aiden Robinson, wyk. Ben Affleck, Morgan Freeman, James Cromwell 22.50 Zabójcza perfekcja - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Denzel Washington, Kelly Lynch, Russell Crowe 1.00 Katastrofy w przestworzach (6/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 2.05 Uwaga! 2.25 Nocne igraszki 3.25 Nic straconego TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.20 Echa dnia 6.40 Telezakupy 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 7.55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja obrad z Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 17.00 Postawione na głowie 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Wywiad tygodnia 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.30 Piątek z widokiem 20.00 Telekurier 20.10 Niezła jazda 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Sam na sam z Trusem 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.40 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier 23.15 Uwierz w dokument 23.55 Terry - film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 0.45 Felicity 4 (15/22) - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 1.25 Felicity 4 (16/22) - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 2.10 Historia Lindy Chamberlain (1/2) - film obyczajowy Australia 2004 4.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Szczecin 6.20 Echa dnia 6.40 Telezakupy 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Artwizje 8.00 Program publicystyczny 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja obrad z Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Kronika regionalna 16.50 Gość Trójki 17.00 Ekoregion 17.15 Wokół nas 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Przystanek Berlin 18.00 Kronika 18.10 Sport 18.15 Na afiszu 18.20 Zafunduj sobie przyszłość 18.30 Misja Gryf 18.55 Fonograf 19.15 Wokół nas 19.20 Fonograf 19.35 Program archiwalny 20.00 Telekurier 20.10 Niezła jazda 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.05 Wokół nas 22.10 Na afiszu 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.40 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier 23.15 Uwierz w dokument 23.55 Terry - film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 0.45 Felicity 4 (15/22) - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 1.25 Felicity 4 (16/22) - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 2.10 Historia Lindy Chamberlain (1/2) - film obyczajowy Australia 2004 4.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.10 Kinomaniak 6.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon (212) - serial anim. 9.00 Dekoratornia 9.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (9) - telenowela 13.15 Muzyczne listy 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Muza.pl 15.40 Na topie - wywiad z... 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (7) - serial 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (10) - telenowela 20.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 20.45 Poziom 9 (7/13) - serial 21.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 22.45 Wiesio show 23.00 Playboy: Żony cudzych mężów - film erotyczny, USA 1995 0.55 Playboy Special: Wszystko o Pameli - film dokumentalny 1.55 Biznes Wydarzenia, Pogoda 2.15 Muzyczne listy 3.05 Goran Bregović - koncert 3.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 3.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.30 Gra na maksa (11/22) - serial 6.30 Telesklep 7.35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (21) - serial 8.35 Zdradzona miłość (13/110) - telenowela 9.25 Ostry dyżur (85) - serial 10.25 Przystanek Alaska (50/110) - serial 11.25 Strażnik kasy 12.25 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (14/110) - telenowela 15.05 Gra na maksa (12/22) - serial 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (22) - serial 17.10 Ostry dyżur (86) - serial 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (50/110) - serial 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (1) - serial 19.40 Przyjaciele (1) - serial 20.10 Efekt Zero - komedia kryminalna, USA 1998, reż. Jane Kasdan, wyk. Bill Pullman, Ben Stiller, Ryan O'Neal, Kim Dickens 22.40 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Peter J. Lucas, Janusz Gajos, Ewa Gorzelak 0.50 Efekt Zero - komedia kryminalna, USA 1998, reż. Jane Kasdan, wyk. Bill Pullman, Ben Stiller 3.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:34 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 8 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Wycieczka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 20 - Jak na ranczo nastały lepsze czasy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.20 Jak se nad rancem zablyslo na lepsi casy); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Gałęzie pewnego drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Cny Młodziku, Migdaliku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Duże dzieci - 31; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 763* - Trzy krzyżyki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Hity satelity 13:15 Teatr TV - Ziarno zroszone krwią; autor: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 107'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:KAZIMIERZ KUTZ; wyk.:JAN PESZEK, JAN FRYCZ, JAN NOWICKI, KAZIMIERZ KACZOR, KRZYSZTOF GLOBISZ, JERZY TRELA, TADEUSZ HUK, ALEKSANDER FABISIAK, EDWARD LINDE-LUBASZENKO, KRZYSZTOF JĘDRYSEK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 20 - Jak na ranczo nastały lepsze czasy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.20 Jak se nad rancem zablyslo na lepsi casy); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Podziemny krąg (216); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zdarzyło się - Korespondent; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Okazja - odc. 1 - Rolna 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Żyrafa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 763* - Trzy krzyżyki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Więzy krwi - odc. 10/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Duże dzieci - 31; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Urszula Dudziak , Grażyna Auguścik i Trio Andrzeja Jagodzińskiego- koncert jazzowo-folkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Modelki - odc. 9 Przemiany; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Żyrafa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 763* - Trzy krzyżyki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wieści Polonijne 03:15 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Hity satelity 03:50 Więzy krwi - odc. 10/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Duże dzieci - 31; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Święta wojna - Podziemny krąg (216); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zdarzyło się - Korespondent; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7.05 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Tajemnica Galindeza - dramat sensacyjny, Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania, 2003 10.05 Malowanie ciała - film dokumentalny 11.05 Szklana Góra - film obyczajowy, Polska 1960 12.40 Prochy Angeli - dramat, Wielka Brytania/Irlandia/USA 1999 15.10 Królewska gra - thriller, Dania 2004, reż. Nikolaj Arcel, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Soren Pilmark, Nastja Arcel 17.05 List gończy - film przygodowy, Polska/Czechosłowacja 1985, reż. Stanislav Słrnad, wyk. Uidfslav Potmesil, Tomas Vacek 18.35 Tajniki przyrody (43) - film dokumentalny 19.10 Na powierzchni (5/15) - serial 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 21.00 PREMIERA: Ostre słówka - dramat, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania, reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Kevin Costner, Joan Allen, Erika Christensen, Keri Russell 23.00 Kirisey - film biograficzny, USA/Niemcy 2004, reż. Bill Condon, wyk. Liam Neeson, Laura Linney, Chris O'Donnell 1.05 Arsene Lupin - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 3.20 Wilk - dramat, Hiszpania 2004 5.35 Molo - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1968 HBO 6.30 Sierżant Pepper - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2004 8.10 Wallis i Edward - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 9.45 Tajemnica Wyspy Skarbów - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2004 11.10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia kryminalna, USA 2003 12.35 Letni obóz - komedia, USA 2003 14.25 Zobacz w HBO 14.55 Piotruś Pan - film przygodowy, USA 2003, reż. P.J. Hogan, wyk. Jeremy Sumpter, Jason Isaacs, Lynn Redgrave 16.45 Miłość ma dwie twarze - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996, reż. Barbra Streisand, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Jeff Bridges, Lauren Bacall 18.50 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 19.15 Barbershop 2: Z powrotem w interesie - komedia, USA 2004, reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Lee Cube, Queen Latifah 21.00 Premiera: Egzorcysta: Początek - horror, USA 2004, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Izabella Scorupco, James D'Arcy 22.50 Sexy Beast - komedia kryminalna, Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania 2000, reż. Jonathan Glazer, wyk. Ray Winstone, Ben Kingsley 0.15 Reguły sztuki - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 2004 1.50 Koszmar na przedmieściach - dramat, USA 2004 3.20 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia, USA 2003 4.50 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia kryminalna, USA 2003 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Judasz - dramat historyczny 08:40 Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima... i wiosna - film obyczajowy 10:25 Miło¶ć taka zła - dramat kryminalny 12:20 Kraina szczę¶cia - dramat obyczajowy 14:30 Glastonbury 2005 - koncert 16:30 Upiór w operze - melodramat 19:00 Koszykówka WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 19:40 Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Legia Warszawa 22:15 Melinda i Melinda - komediodramat 00:00 Wstęp do meczu 00:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Legia Warszawa 02:35 Życie jest cudem - komediodramat 05:05 Deser Korek - film krótkometrażowy 05:20 Elektra - film przygodowy